


Cor Eius

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Game, Angst, Cheating, John Being an Asshole, Language of Flowers, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Trans Dave, poor Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Dave drops by his boyfriend's house to surprise him and take him out on a date, but his unexpected visit was at a bad time for John, and who he was already spending the time with..(Aka I'm awful, take my bad mood writing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The cheating aus are always dave cheating on John, so let's go the other way around

Dave brushes the last of his hair into place, taking a step back from the mirror to take a good last look at himself; pulling down at the edge of his binder through his clothes and running his hands flat down his chest to smooth any wrinkles from his tie. Perfect, he's ready. With one last addition of his shades, Dave is good to grab the freshly cut bouquet of orange daffodils from the table where he'd placed them earlier. He takes great care to not squish or bruise the flowers, setting them in the passenger seat of his truck while he drives, making sure they're still perfect after the short drive to John's house. When he pulls up in the driveway a familiar black hummer is already parked in his usual spot behind John's car. Huh, what's Karkat doing here? It isn't late, but the afternoon is about to peak and this was kind of a perfect time to ask John out. Dave could just text his boyfriend, but where's the romance in that? This is more fun. He pulls out his key ring, shifting the flowers to his other arm to find the key John gave him and unlock the door. It swings open, freshly oiled and quiet as a cat sneaking up a shelf to knock something precious to you onto the ground in a fit of blind cat instincts. Dave waltzes on in, a smile starting to make its way up onto his face as he starts to head through the little entry hallway and to the-   
    “Karkat, come on, didn't you pick this movie? Don't you want to watch it?” John's familiar laugh filters through the air, freezing Dave mid step and nearly making him fall to the hardwood beneath his feet. He knows John likes to watch the occasional flick with Karkat, but it almost sounds like they're.. he peels his head around the corner cautiously, the feeling of sneaking around in his boyfriend's house feeling foreign and wrong to him.   
    “We can rewind it later.” Dave can see skin, Karkat’s pale fingers moving up John's shirt to touch that ever warm skin and contrast to the permanent tan his man has even in the dead of winter; contrasting almost beautifully with Karkat’s sheet white, freckle covered skin. But he's touching John, and John is letting him, and god- that smile could light up dave's world for the rest of his life, if only it was aimed at him; but it isn't. John is smiling at Karkat and leaning up closer to him, and Dave swears that he can feel his world collapsing down around him when their lips touch. The patterned plastic holding his flowers slips from his grasp, fingers relaxing around them and letting the delicate things hit the ground petals first effectively bruising the whole bunch of them at once. Tears well up in his eyes, spilling down his face and dripping down onto his clothes. Walk away, get out of here and come back later before they see that he was here; that would be the best plan, but Dave just can't tear his eyes from the scene playing out in front of him. It's like a movie, not feeling real even though it's unfolding right in front of him, but this doesn't have a pause button. He can't rewind and call John ahead of time. Dave is here, watching something equivalent to a sequel that ruins everything he loved about the first movie. It's like-  
    "Am i that good? Or are you feeling excitable?” The ginger gives John a grin, removing himself from their kiss-to Dave’s relief-to slide down off the couch and situate himself on both knees in front of John. Oh, god. Dave doesn't want to be here. He squeezes both eyes shut, not wanting to see what he knows goes with what he's hearing; the zip of a zipper and the rustle of denim. Dave takes a step back, shoes squeaking quietly but enough to startle him as he turns around, clicking the front door closed with care to be silent and locking it again so they don't know he was there. They can't know he was there. Dave climbs back into his truck, locking the doors before letting out a sob. That was… that was.. Dave can't; he can't make a complete thought, let alone process what he just witnessed. He should've called ahead, so John knew he was coming, then he would've avoided all this. John can do what he wants, can't he? Dave shouldn't say anything about it, it's his business. It could've just been a one time thing it's not like… well, of course John has Karkat over all the time, they're partners in their chemistry class, he has to come over. No, this was just a one time thing. Dave doesn't have to say anything, he doesn't have to think about it. He can just call John later. Dave starts his truck, backing out of the driveway as he wipes tears off his face with the sleeves of his jacket. No, he doesn't have to say anything to anyone, it's fine. They'll be fine. 


End file.
